A Simple Story
by DuchessConlon
Summary: The newsies don't celebrate Christmas. When Duchess and Lyric find out why can they show the newsies the true meaning of Christmas?


AN: Just a little something I wrote last night cause I was feeling in the Christmas mood. Disclaimer: As usual I own none of the newsies, they are sadly the property of Disney. The bible verses quoted are Luke 1:26-35, 37-38 and Luke 2:1- 17. The songs used are "Good News" by Kathy Mattea, "We are the Reason" by Avalon, and "The Gift" by Jim Brickman. Lyric trotted briskly into the Brooklyn lodging house stomping her feet to knock the snow off her boots and shaking her skirt to dislodge the white powder that had collected around the hem. It was the beginning of December and although it was consistently below freezing outside with more than a foot of snow on the ground, her smile was warmer than usual and her eyes held an extra sparkle. She greeted Karen Mayfield brightly, but was taking the stairs two at a time before the proprietress could respond. The Italian singer and sometime newsie burst into the girls bunkroom looking around excitedly. She quickly spotted her best friend Duchess who had turned in surprise at Lyric's sudden entrance. Her expression was as bright as her friend's. Sparkling green eyes met twinkling blue-grey ones for an instant before the two spoke at exactly the same time. "It's almost Christmas!" They laughed delightedly and embraced, quickly breaking away to do a spontaneous jig-like dance. At length they collapsed on Duchess' bunk giggling. It was only then that they noticed the rest of the girls staring at them as if they had been possessed, not to mention the boys crowding the doorway. The giddy girls tried to sober up, but each attempt failed when they looked at each other and burst out giggling again. The rest of the group just kept staring at them mutely. Spot was just pushing his way to the front of the crush of boys to see what the fuss was about when Lyric finally burst out, "What? Aren't you all excited about Christmas too?" The newsies were suddenly freed from their trance-like state and became very busy getting ready for the day. Spot was soon the only one left, giving his girl and her best friend pitying looks. "What is it Spot?" Duchess asked confused. He sighed heavily. "Let's take a walk," he said, and the girls knew it was not a suggestion. * * * * * * * * * * The threesome walked briskly down the street, their breath visible in the cold air in front of them. Spot had an arm around Duchess' waist, holding her close to his side for warmth. Lyric clung to her friend's arm on her other side, huddling close to ward off the cold. "S-s-so," she said through chattering teeth, leaning in front of Duchess to look at Spot as she spoke, "W-w-what's so imp-p-portant you had to drag us out in the f-f- freezing c-c-cold to talk about it?" Duchess, who was feeling relatively toasty squished between her guy and her best friend, just looked up at Spot expectantly. He was silent for a few more moments before he finally began to speak. "In case you girls haven't noticed, we're newsies. We don't have a lot of extra cash to throw around." Duchess looked at him incredulously. "So?" Spot blew air through his lips in exasperation. "We try not to talk about Christmas cause we can't afford any presents or anything. So it's better just not to make a big deal of something we can't have," he said, straining to keep his voice level and reasonable. Both girls stopped dead. Spot nearly pulled his arm out of his socket before her realized they had stopped walking and turned around to face them. Lyric was the first to speak. "Christmas isn't about presents and how much you can spend on other people!" she exclaimed indignantly. Spot raised one eyebrow. "Then what is it about?" he asked skeptically. Duchess and Lyric looked at each other, deeply concerned. They knew a simple explanation would not be enough. Duchess said what they were both thinking. "We have to go to Manhattan." * * * * * * * Lyric strode up to Jack as he was thanking a lady for buying a pape. "Do you all feel the same way Brooklyn does about Christmas?" she demanded.  
  
It took Jack a minute to meet her eyes. When he did, she saw the answer there before he said, "Yeah, we do." He turned away from her, shouting out an outrageous headline that attracted a couple customers. When he was finally finished Lyric spun him around to keep him from delaying any longer. "Why do you all think Christmas is about money?" she asked, genuinely mystified. He shrugged, "What else is there? What do you think we're out here everyday slaving for?" He leaned down to kiss his girl in an attempt to distract her from such depressing topics, but she stepped away and turned slightly to include Spot and Duchess, standing slightly behind her, in her next comment. "I want all the newsies in Medda's tonight at eight," she said in a tone that allowed for no arguments, "Duchess, come with me. We've got work to do." * * * * * * * The Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies, along with many from other territories, crowded Irving Hall. It was almost as full as the night of the rally. They milled about as much as was possible in the crush, talking with strained cheerfulness among themselves. They didn't know what exactly this was going to be about, but it had something to do with Christmas, a forbidden topic among the newsies. At precisely eight o'clock the house lights went down and the nervous chatter was quickly curtailed. After a few moments the curtain rose to reveal an empty stage bathed in silvery light. Then Duchess and Lyric entered from opposite sides. Duchess was wearing a red dress while Lyric was wearing the same style dress in green. They met center stage and turned to face the newsies. They both carried worn looking leather bound books. Duchess opened hers to a place she had marked and read in a strong, clear voice. "The angel Gabriel was sent from God unto a city of Galilee, named Nazareth, to a virgin espoused to a man whose name was Joseph, of the house of David; and the virgin's name was Mary. And the angel came in unto her, and said, Hail, thou that art highly favoured, the Lord is with thee: blessed art thou among women. And when she saw him, she was troubled at his saying, and cast in her mind what manner of salutation this should be. And the angel said unto her, Fear not, Mary: for thou hast found favour with God. And, behold, thou shalt conceive in thy womb, and bring forth a son, and shalt call his name Jesus. He shall be great, and shall be called the Son of the Highest: and the Lord God shall give unto him the throne of his father David: And he shall reign over the house of Jacob for ever; and of his kingdom there shall be no end. Then said Mary unto the angel, How shall this be, seeing I know not a man? And the angel answered and said unto her, The Holy Ghost shall come upon thee, and the power of the Highest shall overshadow thee: therefore also that holy thing which shall be born of thee shall be called the Son of God. For with God nothing shall be impossible. And Mary said, Behold the handmaid of the Lord; be it unto me according to thy word. And the angel departed from her." As she finished reading, a haunting introduction began playing. After a few measures, Duchess and Lyric began singing. Good News, Good News, an Angel brings Good News. Good News, Good News, I leave you with Good News.  
  
Close your eyes, fold your hands. For a moment let your sorrow fade. Why? Oh why are you afraid? Has this world stripped you of your faith?  
  
Close your eyes and on bended knee, Listen to the angel pray. And once again prepare the way, So you'll see a gift that given.  
  
For you a time of joy Behold, a baby boy  
  
Good News, Good News, an Angel brings Good News. Good News, Good News, I leave you with Good News.  
  
Bow your head, speak not a word Let the silence take you far from here. The spirit of a child dry every tear And may your doubts they disappear.  
  
Bow your head and on bended knee Hear the story once again The child grew up to wear a cross The child grew up to pledge a life.  
  
For us a time of joy Behold, a baby boy.  
  
Good News, Good News, an Angel brings Good News. Good News, Good News, I leave you with Good News.  
  
For us His only Son, In a manger wrapped in swaddling clothes Christ the Savior, Christmas Day All our burdens washed away.  
  
We break the bread, we pour the wine And an angel descends with heavenly sign.  
  
Good News, Good News, an Angel brings Good News. Good News, Good News, I leave you with Good News.  
  
The newsies were left stunned by the beautiful song, some of them contemplating its meaning. Now Lyric opened her Bible and began to read. "And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed. (And this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria.) And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David:) To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child. And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn. And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men. And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us. And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger. And when they had seen it, they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child." Now the girls set down their Bibles and sang once more. As little children We would dream of Christmas morn Of all the gifts and toys We knew we'd find But we never realized A baby born one blessed night Gave us the greatest gift of our lives.  
  
As the years went by We learned more about gifts The giving of ourselves And what that means On a dark and cloudy day A man hung crying in the rain All because of love.  
  
We are the reason That he gave his life We are the reason He suffered and died To a world that was lost He gave all he could give To show us the reason to live.  
  
As the strains of the music faded away, quite a few newsies were fighting tears, or not fighting at all. Duchess and Lyric stepped forward and Duchess spoke first. "So you see," she began, "That's the real meaning of Christmas. It's not about nice presents, or how much money you have to spend. It's about a little boy born thousands of years ago. It's about giving." Lyric took up the thread. "Giving all we can give. That doesn't mean presents, it means ourselves. Jesus gave everything for us so how can we do less for other people? How can we spend this time of year trying to ignore everything that it represents?" Duchess spoke again. "This year, you all have a present for everyone else: Love. Give all you have and you might just find that you get even more back in return." With that the girls turned and left the stage. The curtain went down and the lights came up on a lot of stunned newsies. After a few moments of silence, pandemonium broke out. They had never heard anything like what the girls had said tonight. Most people stayed in their seats, talking animatedly, but Jack and Spot jumped up and headed backstage. As soon as they reached the area behind the curtain, they saw their girls, pacing nervously, listening to the dull roar coming from the hall. They spotted the guys at the same time. "So?" Duchess asked. "What did you think?" Lyric finished. The guys moved simultaneously, scooping their respective girls into tight embraces. "You were wonderful," Spot said to Duchess, smiling into her warm blue eyes for a moment before leaning down to kiss her. "That was just what we needed to hear," Jack whispered to Lyric. She threw her arms around his neck and he obligingly kissed her. After a while the couples broke apart. "Well," Spot said, "We'd better be getting back to Brooklyn. It's quite a walk." Jack and Lyric nodded and the foursome said their goodbyes. * * * * * * * Jack and Lyric sat in front of the fire blazing merrily in the fireplace in Lyric's room. Lyric rested her head on Jack's shoulder sleepily and he contemplated how wonderful she was and how lucky he was that she loved him. He began singing softly. Winter snow is falling down Children laughing all around Lights are turning on Like a fairy tale come true Sitting by the fire we made You're the answer when I prayed I would find someone And baby I found you  
  
All I want is to hold you forever All I need is you more every day You saved my heart From being broken apart You gave your love away And I'm thankful every day For the gift.  
  
* * * * * * * As Spot and Duchess crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, Duchess leaned against Spot wearily, almost asleep despite the biting cold. Spot knew she wouldn't make it the rest of the way to the lodging house so he scooped her up in his arms, hardly feeling the effort of carrying her petite form at all. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder comfortably. "Spot," she mumbled partly into the fabric of his shirt. "Hmm?" "I love you," she said. "I love you too," he replied, smiling warmly, but when he craned his neck to look down at her, he saw she was already asleep. He shifted her weight slightly and walked on. After a moment he began singing softly, his voice clear in the nearly deserted snowy streets. Watching as you softly sleep What I'd give if I could keep Just this moment If only time stood still But the colors fade away And the years will make us grey But baby in my eyes you'll still be beautiful  
  
All I want is to hold you forever All I need is you more every day You saved my heart From being broken apart You gave your love away And I'm thankful every day For the gift.  
  
And that Christmas the newsies celebrated for the first time ever, with peace, joy, and love. Most of all love. AN: Now push the little button and review! I stayed up till four in the morning finishing this, so it's the least you could do . . . please ;-) 


End file.
